


Дыши

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Вопреки Приказу 66 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aero will drop kick anyone who disagrees out a window, Gen, Shaak Ti is badass clone mama, convinently posted on mother's day, this is complete accident i swear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Аэро часто приходится напоминать себе о том, как дышать. И это становится вдвое сложнее, когда что-то прямо в голове пытается заставить его уничтожить источник воздуха.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792022) by [Elri (angelrider13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri). 



> За бетинг большое спасибо Alves.

Всё случается дома.  
  
Аэро сидит в классе, вместе с остальными братьями готовится к тренировке, а потом все начинают кричать. И он, и братья падают на пол, вместе с инструктором, вцепляются в собственные головы.  
  
«Выполнить Приказ 66».  
  
Он чувствует себя так, будто из него вышибли дух, из лёгких внезапно вылетает весь воздух. Он не может дышать. Он не понимает этого — их к такому не готовили. И он точно знает, что до конца подготовки ему еще далеко, но происходящее не имеет к ней никакого отношения — оно идёт вразрез со всем, чему его учили.  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Первое, что узнаёт клон, — его сделали для джедаев.  
  
Джедаи — единственная причина, по которой они существуют, по которой дышат.  
  
И с чего это вдруг та тварь в голове говорит, что нужно уничтожить эту причину?  
  
«Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».  
  
Нет, нет, нет, это не может быть правдой! Это неправильно. Он не может этого сделать. Не может. Не может, не может, не может — не станет!  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
Он не может дышать.  
  
Он дома, и то, что сейчас творится, противоречит всему порядку вещей в галактике, насколько он его понимает. Дома должно быть безопасно. Дом — это надёжность, защита, это семья.   
  
Нет. Ни за что.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
— Аэро, подъём, — произносит Мэтчстик, хватает его за руку и ставит на ноги. — Надо идти.  
  
Аэро, не успев осознать, что делает, кивает и вслед за остальными кадетами шагает в сторону казарм.  
  
Но почему?  
  
Зачем?  
  
Что им там делать? Они же дома, а не на передовой. И джедаев тут не…  
  
Он застывает.  
  
Неверно.  
  
Есть. Один джедай на Камино есть всегда. Он её видел, он знаком с ней, он с ней разговаривал. Он сидел рядом, когда она медитировала, и слушал, как объясняла братьям, что к чему в галактике. Это именно она нашла его, когда он, скорчившись, забился в угол после своей первой тренировки, и вывела из приступа паники.  
  
Она та, кто напоминает ему, как дышать.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
«Генерал», — думает он, вцепляется в эту мысль обеими руками и впечатывает её прямо в источник голоса.  
  
Оно визжит. Оно царапается, толкается и пытается вырваться, но Аэро — клон-солдат, его учили не сдаваться без боя — и он даёт этой твари отпор.  
  
«ХОРОШИЕ СОЛДАТЫ ВЫПОЛНЯЮТ ПРИКАЗЫ».  
  
«Моя! — кричит он, отбрасывая голос назад. — Наша! Ты её не получишь!»  
  
Он давит, вырывается, дёргается и отбивается от голоса, пока тот не становится всего лишь призрачным эхом где-то на периферии сознания. Он моргает, не обращая внимания на стук в висках. Может, он пока и кадет, но всё-таки обученный воевать клон. Всему своё время, и сейчас есть вещи поважнее, чем какая-то головная боль.  
  
Он оглядывается на братьев и не замечает ничего необычного.  
  
Разве что глаза.  
  
Глаза у них совсем чужие.  
  
Слишком холодные, пустые, безразличные.  
  
Интересно, они тоже мысленно кричат или выполняют приказы?  
  
Дождавшись безопасного момента, он отстаёт от группы, ныряет за угол и пускается бежать. Сейчас почти полдень, в это время генерал всегда перед обедом медитирует в пустой аудитории рядом с западным ангаром для истребителей.  
  
И он бежит — быстрее, чем когда-либо бегал за свои шесть лет. Лёгкие горят, грудь тяжело вздымается, и дышать больно, но необходимо. Приходится.  
  
Гудение светового меча и звуки бластерных выстрелов он слышит раньше, чем добирается до места.  
  
А потом из-за угла показывается генерал Ти — вооружённая, готовая к бою, и её меч проходит на волосок от его щеки. Жар сушит кожу, дыхание застревает в горле, когда он видит её бешеный взгляд.  
  
Это неправильно.  
  
Генерал Ти всегда спокойна, всегда собрана. Всегда-превсегда. Но сейчас она сама не своя, и от написанного на её лице понимания, что её предали, от выражения глубокого разочарования, у него сжимает лёгкие.   
  
В коридоре гремят шаги, генерал Ти оборачивается и смотрит через плечо. Аэро — кадет без оружия, ещё даже не вырос толком и вряд ли может представлять серьёзную угрозу. И сейчас это оказывается как нельзя кстати, потому что генерал не обращает на него внимания, сосредоточившись на его братьях.  
  
Она не успевает остановить его, когда Аэро бросается вперёд, хватает сжимающую световой меч руку и направляет лезвие к своему правому предплечью — так близко, чтобы оно обожгло и оставило отметину, но не покалечило. Генерал Ти тут же поворачивается и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит, как лезвие касается его кожи   
  
Жжёт.  
  
Жжет как никогда в жизни, но Аэро прячет боль, заталкивает её в аккуратный маленький ящичек и запирает на замок. Боль — потом. Сейчас на первом месте задание.   
  
Он правша, как и большинство клонов. Рана, хотя и лёгкая, послужит освобождением от боя. Он знает, что такое световой меч и на что он способен, но повреждения, которые он сам себе нанес, безобидны, разве что выглядят неприятно.  
  
В этом и смысл.  
  
Он щёлкает большим пальцем по кнопке дезактивации меча, гасит его и, пока генерал не опомнилась, заталкивает её в аудиторию и закрывает дверь. Приваливается к стене, и тут из-за поворота выходят старшие братья.   
  
— Ты что здесь делаешь, парень? — спрашивает командир, и Аэро чувствует, как его взгляд задерживается на ожоге от меча.  
  
— Простите, сэр, — выдыхает он, стискивает зубы, пытаясь устроить поудобнее раненую руку. — Я не смог её остановить.  
  
Он слышит, как кое-кто вздыхает — ох уж эти скороспелые салаги! — но командир качает головой и кладёт руку на здоровое плечо Аэро.  
  
— Всё в порядке, парень, — говорит он. — Остальное оставь нам, хорошо? Иди в лазарет, и пусть тебя осмотрят.  
  
Аэро с напускным разочарованием указывает в направлении коридора:  
  
— Она туда побежала, сэр.  
  
Старший кивает, и на миг Аэро ощущает себя виноватым, но тут же подавляет это чувство.  
  
«Сейчас не время», — напоминает он себе.  
  
Спустя несколько минут, когда затихает отзвук шагов, он открывает дверь. За дверью — магистр Ти, со световым мечом в руке, смотрит на него совершенно непроницаемым взглядом.   
  
— Аэро, — спустя миг произносит она, и голос вроде бы спокоен, но в нём таится нечто такое, чего раньше не было. — Что происходит?  
  
Он вздрагивает и сбивчиво объясняет, что случилось. Генерал не издаёт ни звука, и по её лицу невозможно прочесть совершенно ничего.   
  
— А почему на тебя это не подействовало? — спрашивает она, когда Аэро заканчивает.  
  
— Подействовало, — тут же признаётся он, не в силах скрыть стыд в голосе. — Но вы — мой генерал.  
  
Генерал Ти моргает, она ошеломлена как никогда, а потом её губы чуть вздрагивают, изгибаясь:  
  
— Допустим.  
  
Аэро решительно кивает и хватает её за руку.  
  
— Нужно вытащить вас отсюда.  
  
Генерал кивает и позволяет ему вести себя, хотя знает эти коридоры не хуже. Аэро это радует: ведь так можно ощущать тепло её кожи — доказательство того, что она всё ещё жива, несмотря на отдалённый визг той твари в голове.  
  
По дороге к ангару они держатся в тени, двигаются тихо, а потом генерал Ти направляется не к своему личному кораблю, а к обычному истребителю. И стоит ей только отпустить руку Аэро, как он тут же машинально стискивает пальцы.   
  
И он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Она — его генерал. Она значит для него всё. А теперь она уходит.   
  
Глаза жжёт, горло сжимается, а в груди болит так, что рана от светового меча кажется пустяком.  
  
— Аэро, — спокойно и тихо произносит генерал Ти.  
  
— Простите, — выдавливает он, сильно сжимая её руку. — Простите. Простите, генерал. Я…  
  
Генерал Ти притягивает его к себе, второй рукой обхватывает за шею.  
  
— Тише, — мягко произносит она. — Дыши.  
  
Аэро тяжело вдыхает и медленно выпускает воздух из лёгких.  
  
— Ещё, — приказывает она.  
  
Он подчиняется. Вдох, задержать дыхание и выдохнуть.  
  
И паника медленно отступает, хотя сердце всё так же колотится.  
  
— Прости, мама, — не подумав шепчет Аэро, и его тут же охватывает тревога.  
  
Он вскидывает голову, и, когда видит поражённое лицо генерала Ти, паника накатывает снова. Об этом она и знать была не должна. Она джедай, привязанности — не для них, но у клонов всё по-другому. Клоны были братьями, семьёй. Их «отцом» в известном смысле был Джанго Фетт, но матери ни у кого из них не было — пробирки не в счёт, какие бы шутки про них ни отпускали. А генерал Ти была доброй, терпеливой, и, несмотря на твёрдую уверенность, что она ведёт себя совсем не как мать, шёпотом клоны звали её именно так — и в своих мыслях относились к ней именно как к матери.   
  
— Аэро, дыши.  
  
Не получается. Не выходит.  
  
Он сказал это вслух.  
  
Теперь она знает.  
  
И откажется, потому что она джедай, а он всего лишь клон и…  
  
Генерал Ти прижимает его крепче, обнимает, как может — Аэро цепляется за её руку мёртвой хваткой.   
  
— Дыши, юнлинг, — говорит она прямо ему в ухо. — Всё в порядке.  
  
И Аэро невольно обмякает в её руках. Так тепло, так безопасно — потому что она его мать-генерал.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет он, утыкаясь в её плащ.  
  
Она тихонько усмехается.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Аэро. Я не сержусь. Не за что извиняться.  
  
— Всё равно прости.   
  
А потом генерал Ти отстраняется и Аэро отпускает её — потому что как бы ему ни хотелось, ей небезопасно здесь задерживаться.   
  
Дом стал опасным местом.  
  
Теперь.  
  
— Пойдём, Аэро, — произносит генерал Ти и открывает кабину истребителя.  
  
Аэро моргает: он только что заметил, что корабль двухместный.   
  
— Но… генерал! Я не могу! — сбивчиво говорит он, беспомощно указывая на свою голову. Действительно, нельзя: ей и сейчас опасно находиться рядом с ним.  
  
— Ты же не думал, что после всего, что случилось, я оставлю тебя здесь одного? — Генерал-мать каким-то образом умудряется выглядеть одновременно спокойной и очень строгой.   
  
— Но…  
  
— В кабину, — не терпящим возражений тоном говорит она и кивает на кресло позади себя.  
  
Аэро тяжело сглатывает: часть его кричит, что нужно игнорировать приказ, сбежать, отказаться — чтобы сохранить жизнь генералу Ти, — но другая, куда большая часть, очень хочет послушаться.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — отвечает он и пристёгивается.  
  
— Закрой глаза, — велит генерал-мать и запускает двигатель. — Сосредоточься на том, что внутри, найди ядро своего «я».   
  
Аэро делает, что говорят, входит в медитацию — этому упражнению она учила и его, и братьев бесчисленное множество раз.  
  
— Забудь о внешнем мире, — спокойно и твёрдо произносит генерал Ти, её голос кажется островком спокойствия среди бури. — Забудь о том, что тебя держит. Расслабься.  
  
Аэро чувствует, как погружается глубже и глубже. Тот голос до сих пор мечется вокруг, дёргает, манит за собой. Держит его.   
  
— Пусть это пройдёт мимо, Аэро. Оно не может тобой управлять, пока ты не пустишь его в себя.  
  
Точно.  
  
Это его тело. Его разум. Его мир. Тут командует он, а не этот голос. Он тут главный. И он не позволит голосу победить — особенно когда причина не подчиняться сидит прямо перед носом.   
  
Его генерал.  
  
Его мать.  
  
Он тут командует.  
  
И этого у него никто не отнимет.  
  
— Дыши.  
  
И он дышит.


End file.
